


The Future Is About More Than Surviving

by soontobesomething



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post Season 2, Romance, Season 4 Continuation, Some City Of Light, because it fits, ok so the Major Character Death is there because I don't exactly know if someone is gonna die, season 3 re-write, yeah i stole season 3's tagline for the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soontobesomething/pseuds/soontobesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke left Camp Jaha with no intentions of ever coming back, she also thought she was never going to see Lexa again but all of these assumptions should turn to dust when the last bit of consciousness was knocked out of her for the second time in one day.</p><p>Not a single person knows what they're in for, Jaha and his bitch in the red dress are ready to take over and Queen Nia and Azgeda want all the power.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Is this gonna go well? <i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my approach on The 100 and also my first approach on writing something in over 2 years.  
> I'm doing some sort of a re-write of Season 3 and continuing into Season 4.
> 
> This is going to be very long and most of the things in it are going to be slow burn so bare with me on this one. (Just a heads up; some scenes will be similar to what happened on the show.)  
> I'll add more specific tags as this fic continues.
> 
> Your feedback is very welcome :)

_I hate you._  

These three words have become Clarke Griffin’s favourite words. They fit her perfectly because she hates herself and she hates Lexa. 

She hates Lexa for the things that she has done to her, Lexa betrayed her right after telling her that she cared for her. Clarke thinks that all of it was a lie and that Lexa never really cared about her, she thinks Lexa just used her.

 

“Clarke!” 

“Clarke!” 

The screams wake Clarke from her somewhat sleep. She finds herself in a cave, she has absolutely no idea how she got here. 

She gets up and quietly navigates towards the entrance of the cave which was right around the corner, she stops and stays hidden behind rocks and vines.

 

“Clarke, where are you?!”, there it is again, a familiar voice. It seems closer than before. 

 

“Clarke, it’s been 2 months, I’m sure everybody forgave you by now!”, another voice, she recognises this one, Bellamy Blake. 

 

The voices seems so close but she can’t see anyone, she can’t see anything besides trees. Suddenly she hears steps. She twitches for a second and her breath is caught in her lungs. She doesn’t want them to find her. She doesn’t want them to forgive her because she can’t even forgive herself. 

 

More steps, closer this time. She realises that they are above her, she takes a few steps back further into the cave, she’s stopped by something. Clarke turns around and a long-haired man, face covered in dirt is staring at her. 

 

“Bell, this doesn’t make sense Clarke isn’t here!”, this is the last thing Clarke hears because the man in front of her smashes every last bit of consciousness out of her. 

 

* * *

 

When John Murphy came down from space he never thought he would end up like this, trapped inside of a nuclear bunker with the suicide tapes of someone named Chris playing over and over and over again.

 

He is going insane and he knows it. He hasn’t slept in days, maybe even weeks, trying to get out of this bunker. At some point he was ready to end his life but he just couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t pull the trigger.

 

“John, come on wake up. It’s time to go John, “ Murphy was perplexed, he thought he was dead for a second because he doesn’t remember leaving the bunker or someone entering. He looks around and realises that he is still in it but Jaha was here now too.

 

“Jaha?” Murphy has no idea what is happening. 

 

“Yes, John. I found the City of Light and now it is our mission to bring peace upon everyone. Come on, we have to go,” Jaha says calmly as he waits for Murphy to stand up.

 

“Go float yourself and your City of Light. You left me to die and now all of a sudden you want me to come back with you, yeah right, as if that’s gonna happen,” Murphy spits out, he is annoyed and just done with the world.

 

“John, I left you because I knew the City of Light was near. I knew you’d make it. You are strong, John,” Jaha says.

 

Murphy gets up from where he had been lying. “Shut up, I don’t need your bullshit,” he says as he walks to lean against the counter.

 

“You might need it more than you think you do. Take the chip and you’ll be free of all your burdens,” Jaha tries to be persuasive and hand Murphy an octagon shaped chip with an infinity logo carved into it. 

 

“My biggest burden right now is smelling like a gutter, I don’t think that’s something your magical chip could solve,” Murphy rolls his eyes and starts to walk away from the counter and towards his last box of food.

 

Murphy starts digging through the box and finds something that still look somewhat edible, he sinks to the floor and start eating it. “Wait a second… How did you get in here?” 

 

Jaha doesn't say anything he just looks at the staircase that leads towards the bunker’s door.

 

“Oh, so you knew I was in here all along? Why am I not surprised,” Murphy states.

 

“You were safe in here, you had everything. I just had to find the City Of Light and that is what I did,” Murphy just rolls his eyes at Jaha’s words and keeps eating his food.

 

Jaha knows that Murphy is never gonna come with him on his own, so he might as well just use other methods to get him out of here.

 

“Goodbye, Johnathan,” Jaha says and is ready to leave the room. “I hope you made the right choice.”

 

“Wait! What choice?!” Murphy yells as he starts sprinting up the stairs. He hears the vault door closing and just before it seals again he can jump through the crack.

 

Murphy is paralysed by the sunlight because he hasn’t seen anything this bright in months.

 

“I knew you’d make the right one,” these are the last words Murphy hears before becoming unconscious. It wasn't Jaha who said these words.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up on top of the long haired man’s shoulders, hands tied together. She needs a few moments to sort her thoughts. She tries not to move too much because she doesn’t want him to know that she’s awake. She moves her head slightly, she tries to glance at the man’s face but the only thing she is able to see is a scarred cheek covered in dirt. She notices that his clothes are different, nothing she’s ever seen before. 

 

Clarke tries to think of an escape plan but she might have to improvise. She thinks that she could kick him in the face but she’s not sure. _You’ll never know unless you try_ , she thinks to herself and hits him in the face with her knee.

 

He drops her and lets out a loud groan, “Wanheda awoke, what a surprise.” 

 

Clarke tries to run away, of course the man starts to follow her. Her lungs burn and her sides ache but she can’t stop running, she needs to get away. Clarke knows where she wants to run to, Niylah, she thinks that Niylah is gonna get her out of trouble once more.

 

Niylah has been Clarke’s safe haven for the past two months. Niylah found Clarke almost starved to death just two weeks after Clarke left Camp Jaha. She help Clarke back on her feet and has been getting her out of trouble ever since. It seems like Niylah is the only one who doesn’t see Clarke as the mighty Wanheda.

 

The man knows exactly where Clarke is heading, he has been following her for days.

 

When Clarke arrives at Niylah’s trading post she immediately yells, “Niylah! Niylah where are you?!”

 

No response. 

 

Clarke finds a knife on the table right next to her and starts to remove the ties around her hands. 

 

Clarke walks around the trading post as she hears someone enter.

 

“Niylah, I’m so glad you’re back,” Clarke cheers before she turns around just to realise that it wasn’t Niylah who entered, it was the man who abducted her.

 

The man waves at Clarke, “Long time, no see.”

 

Clarke’s grip around the knife tightens, “What do you want from me?” she asks.

 

“I want nothing from you, I was sent because someone else wants something from you. Whether it be your powers or your head, I don’t care. I just care about my payment,” the man replies.

 

“Yeah, well you’re not gonna get me,” Clarke spits out as she runs towards him and stabs him in his lower abdomen. 

 

“You little bitch,” the man coughs out as he extends his arm to stop Clarke from running away again.

 

He kicks her in the back of her knee and sends her to the ground. He ties her hands together again and puts a bag over her head.

 

* * *

 

“Heda, I must speak with you,” Titus says, he glances at Indra who is standing behind Lexa. “In private.”

 

Indra nods and leaves the room.

 

“Speak,” Lexa says.

 

“I mean to ask you why the son of the Ice Queen was seen in Polis,” Titus answers.

 

“I made a deal with him,” Lexa quickly replies.

 

“What “deal”, if I may ask, Heda?” Titus seems confused and angry.

 

“I made sure that Clarke kom Skaikru, the one you call Wanheda, didn’t fall into the hands of the Ice Queen,” Lexa says, she knows Titus does not like it when she makes decisions without letting him know about them but she is Heda, she can do what pleases her.

 

“Heda you canno-“ Titus’ speech is interrupted by Lexa. “I will not hear this, Titus. I will not let you or anyone else question my decisions. I will not, I repeat, I will not let you come in the way of Roan and my deal,” Lexa commands as she rises from her throne.

 

Titus is dumbstruck and leaves the room seconds after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter has a lot of "unconsciousness" and "unnecessary discussions" but you gotta start somewhere right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still a somewhat introduction to the story and still has some similarities with the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is going to be some trigedasleng in this chapter, i'll put the translations at the end otherwise they might give somethings away.  
> (my apologies if the trigedasleng is not 100% correct) :)
> 
> btw i kept that spitting scene because that was an iconic scene.
> 
>  
> 
> **sorry that chapter 3 is taking so long but it will be posted between June 26th and July 23rd ******  
>  **CHAPTER 3 is up! :D ******

He can feel the wind blowing over him so gently that it almost seems like a dream, he can hear birds chirping and singing in the distance. He feels the ground below him rocking up and down, which signals that he is on a boat and has nowhere to run to. Muffled voices sounding from somewhere not to far away.

 

Someone is walking towards him, he can hear the light steps. The light steps are followed by heavier ones. They stop right beside him, one on the right and the other on the left.

 

“Are you certain he’s going to wake up before we reach the shore?”, there it was again, the very voice Murphy heard right before he fell unconscious in front of the bunker. 

 

“Of course he will, give him some more time,” this voice clearly belonged to Jaha. Nothing about hearing Jaha’s voice represented positivity, at least not to Murphy.

 

“What were to happen if he wouldn’t wake by then?”, Murphy is so sure that he knows the person whom the voice belongs to but he can’t quite make up who it is. He can feel Jaha’s eyes scanning him from top to bottom.

 

“Then we would leave him and the boat and hope for the best,” Jaha points out and begins to move away from Murphy. “But do not worry. I am sure he will regain consciousness by the time we reach our destination.”

 

“I hope you’re ri-,” Murphy figured it out. He recognises the voice. 

 

“Emori…”, he silently vocalises and rolls onto his back while opening his eyes carefully. He squints his eyes and puts a hand in front of his face because he is not used to the brightness of the sun anymore. 

 

“John, you’re awake,” Emori acknowledges happily and sits down beside Murphy in a spilt second.

 

He tries to sit up and look around but the only thing he can see is water. Water to his left, water to his right, water, just water.

 

“Where the hell am I?”, Murphy asks while forcefully brushing the dust of off his jacket.

 

“We’re on our wa-“, Emori is interrupted by Jaha. “You’re on a boat and you are alive, John. There is nothing you should worry about.” 

 

Murphy is clearly annoyed by Jaha but he knows that he can not escape the boat by any means if he wants to survive. Jumping into the water would be his certain death because he doesn’t know how to swim, that is not something you learn on a space station and even if he knew how to keep himself above the water he would drown sooner or later because they are too far away from any type of land.

 

* * *

 

Her hands hurt, her head hurts, her everything hurts. She is too tired to fight back and run away again. She is too tired to do anything but walk behind the man who came to capture her. It has been two days since he captured and then re-captured her and they are still walking, he is in the front leading the way and Clarke is right behind him, hands tied together with a chain, chain tied together with another chain which he is holding in his hands. 

 

Clarke hates herself even more than she did two days ago. She is in chains on her way to her certain death, she feels pathetic but she also feels relieved in some type of way. She is done fighting, ready to die. She has nothing to hold onto. She doesn’t ever want to go back to what she left as Camp Jaha and what is now called Arkadia because she couldn’t bare all of these people there relying on her again. She doesn’t ever want to see Lexa again, not after what she did to her. She doesn’t want to be on the run anymore, so she might as well just die. 

 

“You need to drink or eat, you’re wanted alive,” the man suddenly speaks and stops walking. They are near a river, the man unscrews the top of his water container and refills it with the river's water. He then attempts to hand Clarke the container.

 

Clarke refuses to take it. “If I’m wanted alive then I guess we should be walking faster. I don’t know how you’re going to explain that Wanheda starved and her powers vanished.”, she says.

 

The man has had it with Clarke's mood swings. “ _Nou drag raun den_ ," he says and starts sprinting through the woods and Clarke has no choice but to follow. 

 

//

 

“Heda, I advise you to send Prince Roan back to Azgeda territory as soon as possible. Once Queen Nia finds out that you are putting her son against her the coalition is going to fall apart,” Titus voices while wildly gesturing with his hands.

 

“I will not hear this again, Titus. I have made this decision and I will not change it,” Lexa returns.

 

“This is no wise choice, I beg you, for the sake of the coalition, send riders to find Prince Roan and tell him to abort his mission. We are all at great risk here,” Titus seems desperate as if he is the one the Ice Queen wants to behead. 

 

“I have had enough of your doubtfulness. I will not see you until Roan has returned with Wanheda,” Lexa has had it with Titus, he has been doubting her choices since she met Clarke for the first time. Titus hasn't doubted Lexa in years but all of a sudden he is doing it again.

 

“Heda, I -“, she isn’t going to listen another sentence out of his mouth so she raises her hand to interrupt Titus’ speech and get a guard to escort him out of her throne room.

 

* * *

 

Octavia just arrived back in Arkadia, she is on her horse glancing at everything that is going on inside of the electric fence. She looks around for a few moments, takes a deep breath and then she sees Lincoln in his squeaky clean Skaikru jacket standing next to Bellamy. It hurts her to see that Lincoln seems to prefer Skaikru over Trikru when all they have done is made him and his people suffer. 

 

“Hey, O. Are you gonna get down from your horse or did someone glue you to that saddle?”, Octavia is taken back to reality by Ravens voice. They smile at each other and Octavia gets down from her horse.

 

“Did you discover anything that could lead to us finding her?”, Raven asked.

 

“I wasn’t looking for her or anything that could lead us to her,” Octavia replied while guiding her horse back to the stable. “If she wanted to be found, she would come back, trust me.” 

 

“I just… Abby is really worried and I want to help her,” Raven states as the two of them walk towards the station.

 

“I know, Raven. I know,” Octavia answers half-heartedly while not letting her eyes wander away from Lincoln. 

 

“Raven! I could use your help!”, it is Sinclair who is demanding Raven. 

 

“Go help Sinclair.” Octavia says and smiles as Raven limps towards where her presence is needed.

 

Octavia secured her horse inside of the stable and is now fully concentrated on Linclon. She is heading towards him and Bellamy, she wants to make a scene about how Lincoln is betraying his people by wearing a Skaikru uniform but she knows it won’t help. She knows Lincoln is only doing it to blend in and trying to live a peaceful life but she can’t help but feel like he’s living it on the wrong side of the fence.

 

Lincoln sees that Octavia is walking towards him but he also knows the facial expression on her face too well, it has been there permanently for weeks now, she's upset and disappointed.

 

She is heading towards the back door of the Ark, she doesn't even think about looking at Lincoln at this point, she just spits out, “ _Os oukou,_ _ba yu nou na bilaik won kom emo nouwe.”_

 

“Octavia, wait -,” his words came out too late Octavia already disappeared into the Ark.

 

“What was that all about?”, Bellamy asked.

 

“Nothing, you’re sister is just being moody,” Lincoln knows it’s not nothing but he doesn’t really want Bellamy to know what Octavia just said. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke is exhausted, she can’t run anymore, she can’t take another step without collapsing. 

She is a the verge of passing out when the man stops moving. She looks up and notices a tremendous tower just a couple of steps away. She did not realise that they were in front of the gate to Polis, she was too exhausted to begin to register where he was taking her. 

 

“ _Ai laik Roan, hainofa kom Azgeda, ai lid in Wanheda,_ ” the man said to the guards at the gate.

 

Clarke starts to grasp the situation. She realises who wanted her and it fills her with anger and even though she would never admit it, it also fills her with the ache she felt when Lexa left her behind at Mount Weather, heartache. In the end her anger overcame her exhaustion. She was furious and ready to kill the one searching for her, she was ready to kill Lexa.

 

“You can’t be _fucking_ serious,” she whispered to herself.

 

Clarke hears whispers and in the next moment she is being gagged and a bag is being put her head once again. She doesn’t even give a damn this point, she just let’s it happen because it means she will get closer to Lexa, ultimately providing her with a better chance to kill Lexa.

 

Lexa is in her throne room with the nightbloods, teaching them everything they need to know before their conclave. It is in these very moments that Lexa smiles and it is also in these very moments that Lexa feels appreciated. She loves children and she loves seeing the joy on their faces because it’s something that was taken away from her too early. She never got to hear the previous commander talk about all the teachings and customs, the previous commander died too early for the previous nightbloods to experience it.

 

The door to the throne room opens and Elias, a messenger sent from the guards at the gate, enters.

 

“Heda, I must deliver a message to you. Prince Roan returned and brought Wanheda,” Elias says and awaits a response.

 

“Natblidas, please return to your chambers,” Lexa waits until the nightbloods leave the throne room and then responds to Elias’ message, “Send them in.”

 

“As you wish,” Elias exits the room and moments later comes back with Clarke and Roan.

 

Roan who is holding Clarke by her right arm takes the bag off her head and then Clarke and Lexa make eye contact. Clarke can feel a sharp pain in her chest, almost as if someone plunged a knife into it. 

 

Lexa feels relief because now she knows Clarke is alive but she also feel the same sharp pain in her chest. Lexa just wants to hug Clarke and tell her that everything is going to be ok but she can’t, she is sure that she is never ever going to be able to do that.

 

Lexa keeps looking at Clarke for a few more seconds. “I told you not to harm her,” Lexa points out as she notices the scratches and wounds on Clarke’s face.

 

“I did my job a charmingly as I could,” Roan said with a sarcastic tone to his words.

 

“Are you mocking me?”, Lexa gives him the look that could kill.

 

Roan smirked and backed away from where he stood.

 

Lexa’s focus went back to Clarke, she went and removed Clarke’s gag from her mouth. 

 

“Hello, Clarke,” she said.

 

Clarke didn’t even think about saying anything to Lexa. She just spat right at Lexa’s face.

 

Clarke’s spit alarmed the guards and they wanted to kill her right then and there but Lexa told then to stop and signalled for a guard to come closer whisper a message to him. As soon as Lexa commanded the guards were dragging Clarke out of the throne room.

 

“ ** _You wished for the Commander of Death, you got her! Be careful what you wish for you bitch!_** ”, this was the last thing she heard Clarke yell before the doors to the throne room shut again.

 

“Back to you,” Lexa states as she wipes the spit of off her face and turns to Roan. 

 

“You hurt her and mocked me, this means you’re payment will be shortened, drastically,” she points out.

 

Roan is angry, he is furious. He went to all that trouble just to have his payment shortened. “I did what you asked me to do. I brought Wanheda here, alive. She was resistant and tried to fight me multiple times which explains the wounds, if it weren’t for me my mother would have gotten Wanheda before you and her head would now be on a spear in front of my mother’s home,” he is trying to prove his point but his words upset Lexa even more.

 

“I have had enough of you,” Lexa speaks as she sat down onto her throne and signalled to have Roan escorted out of her throne room into a cell. 

 

In the hallway outside of the throne room stands an angry Titus who observed the whole situation. 

 

Lexa immediately knew that this was the wrong decision and that Queen Nia would find out that Lexa had imprisoned her son sooner or later.

 

Little does Lexa know that Queen Nia will be provided with this information by someone whom Lexa trust completely.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you here?”, this is the first thing Murphy asks Emori when no other person seems to be around.

 

“Because my brother and your friend found the City of Light,” she answers.

 

“How come only they found it?”, he asks her question after question.

 

“It’s because they swallowed the chip with the sacred symbol carved into it, which supposedly leads you there," Emori answers. Right after she finished the sentence a gigantic man gestures for her to come closer, so she does and leaves Murphy sitting on an old bench.

 

“One more question,” he speaks and grabs Emori’s wrist. “Where are we going? I know you wanted to say that we are on the way to somewhere before Jaha interrupted you.”

 

Emori clearly knows that she shouldn't even know the answer to this question but she overheared Jaha talking to what seemed himself some nights ago. Emori looked around and pulled Murphy closer so she could whisper the answer into his ear. “I don’t know exact details but I just know that your friend said something about going back to a place named Arkadia and letting the people there find out about the City of Light and it's abilities.”

 

_Back to Arkadia, after all this shit?_ Murphy thinks to himself. They went through a desert, they almost drowned and now they’re going back to Arkadia. That doesn’t add up, months of agony for nothing?

 

Murphy is on his way to find Jaha, which can not be that difficult on a boat as small as this one.

 

“Jaha! Jaha where are you?!”

 

“Right here, John,” Jaha answers and comes out from under deck. 

 

“Where are we going? And don’t bullshit me, answer my question.”, Murphy is upset and wants answers.

 

“We’re going home, John,” Jaha claims.

 

“I have no home… thanks to you, oh so great Chancellor,” it is clear that Murphy is talking about his parents, whom Jaha executed.

 

“I am sorry that you feel that way,” Jaha expresses.

 

“Save it for someone who needs your pity,” Murphy interrupts.

 

Murphy is fed up. Since Jaha and him met again in the bunker Jaha has been acting weird, he seems absent, high almost. Murphy doesn’t even bother to understand it, he just wants to know where they are going and why they are not staying in the, what seems to be perfect, City of Light. 

 

Murphy is on his way back to the where he left Emori but then tree tops in the distance catch his eye. 

 

“Land!”, an unfamiliar voice shouts. Murphy turns around and sees a man pointing towards the tree tops. Emori appears behind the man so Murphy figures it must be her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future chapters are going to be longer. this story and the show will be somewhat similar up until chapter 5-7 and then i will dive into the story i wanna pursue further.
> 
> Trigedasleng translations:
> 
> Nou drag raun den. - Don't fall behind then.  
> Os oukou, ba yu nou na bilaik won kom emo nouwe. - Nice jacket, but you'll never be one of them.  
> Ai laik Roan, hainofa kom Azgeda, ai lid in Wanheda. - I am Roan, Prince of Azgeda, I bring Wanheda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is still in Polis and on the verge of making a really important decision.
> 
> Murphy is starting to grasp what's going on and want to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while... and i am really sorry that i didn't update it earlier but i had a lot of stress.  
> but now i am back in action because summer break is happening and i think that i can pull some chapters out of my sleeve
> 
> without saying to much now, i hope you enjoy the chapter
> 
> (tiny disclaimer: this is still 90% similar to the actual show's action but the next chapter will take us into new ground)

It’s been a little over a week since Clarke was taken to Polis by whom she now knows as Prince Roan. At first Clarke was taken into a somewhat empty chamber, there were some chairs and some other broken items of furniture, it looked like a storage unit but Clarke was too tired and too restrained to really have a look around. After a few moments in this room she fell asleep. When she woke up, she found herself in one of the most beautiful surroundings she has ever been in. There were candles to her left and more candles to her right. There was a couch and a really comfortable looking chair a few feet away from her bed. Bed? Yes, after all this time she spent on sleeping on the ground or in hammocks, she was finally back in a bed. The bed was bigger than it needed to be, you could fit at least 4 people on there. There was one thing she adored even more than the bed and the huge windows, it was the stack of canvases and the piece of charcoal that was lying on the small table in between the couch and the chair. As much as she wanted to hate all of this, she loved it, she still loves it. 

 

Every other day a guard came in and asked the same two questions. “Heda wants to know if you would be willing to see her?”, this one she always denied. “Heda wants to know if you need anything?”, this one she denied most of the times until one day she asked for a bath and of course her wishes were granted.

 

In the day that have passed Clarke questioned why she is even staying here and she also drowned in her self-loathing many times. Lexa was outside of Clarke’s room for a large amount of time during these days, she heard her cry, heard how she always denied her requests to see her, heard how Clarke was scared awake by her nightmares but she never left chair next the door that leads into Clarke’s room because she wants to protect Clarke and trust no one but herself to do it. 

 

On the 8th day Clarke’s sobbing almost became unbearable for Lexa. It seemed like Clarke couldn’t stop crying and Lexa wanted burst into her room and tell her that everything is going to be okay and that there is nothing to worry about but if Lexa even dared to look at Clarke it would have ended with Clarke hating her even more. Lexa sat back down in her chair that she placed in front of Clarke’s room after holding onto the doorknob for and thinking about whether she should go in or not for over an hour. She fell asleep.

 

“Heda,” a deep and demanding voice wakes her from her sleep. “You should not sleep here it is too dangerous. I suggest you go back to your chambers.”

 

“Darius, thank you for your concern but I need to stay here because I want to speak with Wanheda as soon as she wakes, this waiting game cannot go on any longer.” Lexa says. 

 

The sun rises minutes after Darius woke Lexa up, Clarke is lying in bed as the sun light illuminates her face, the warmth and brightness of the sun slowly wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes to shield them from the light. She walks over to the couch where she put her clothes before she went to sleep last night. Actually, she didn’t go to sleep voluntarily, she just kept crying until her body fell asleep. She put her clothes back on and just as she slides into her jacket the door to her room slides open. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa voices softly.

 

Clarke turns around, her face filled with hatred. “Leave. Now.”

 

“Clarke, we need to talk,” Lexa says while intertwining her hands in front of her body, this is not something she would normally do. This pose screams defense, she is scared.

 

“Talk about what? If you wanna kill me, go ahead. There is nothing we need to talk about. Wanheda’s powers are yours,” Clarke sarcastically spits out.

 

“Do you really think if I wanted to kill you, I would wait over a week and ask for your consent before speaking to you?” Lexa speaks. “I went through all that trouble to save you and not to kill you.”

 

“Save me?”, Clarke laughs. “The great Heda wanted to save me? Is it April Fools day already? Have I been on this fucking planet of shit for so long?"

 

“Remember, mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” Lexa replies, her heart is aching. Clarke thinks that she isn’t worth saving. Why does someone as beautiful and strong as her think she is not worthy of safety, Lexa thinks to herself. “I ask one thing of you, Clarke. I want your people to become my people, bow before me and I will treat your people as my own.”

 

“Bow before you?! Go fuck yourself, Lexa. I don’t need you.” Clarke hisses. Clarke actually does need her more than she has ever needed anyone but she doesn’t realize it, not yet. She can’t forgive her, not yet. 

 

“As you wish.” Lexa nods and turn on her heel and makes her way to the door.

 

“You can’t keep me here,” Clarke yells after Lexa. Of course Lexa could keep her here and she knows that, she just wants to get provoke her.

 

“I won’t keep you here unless you want to stay. I will send riders to Arkadia to deliver the message that you are in Polis,” Lexa states as she turns around one last time before leaving the room. “Your people will be brought here to reassure themselves that you are in fact alive and well. As soon as they are here you are free to leave with them.”

 

Clarke seems very surprised, almost as if she expected Lexa to imprison her, almost as if she wanted to stay. 

 

* * *

A hooded figure is walking through the woods, careful but precise. The figure knows exactly where it is heading, determined to get to the desired location before being detected by anyone. 

 

The hooded somebody stops onto top of a small hill, on another hill opposite the hooded man there is someone mounted on a horse. The person on the horse is one of Lexa’s guards. The hooded figure and the guard exchange nods and as soon as this happened two men on white horses appeared next to the guard. 

 

It became clear that this is Ice Nation territory. 

 

The riders were waiting for the hooded figure to move towards them. As soon as the hooded man reached the riders they continued their path down the hill. 

They were heading towards the structure placed at the bottom of the hill. 

 

The structure was a huge tent, Ice Nation’s flags were put up in front of the entrance and it seemed to be heavily guarded. There were guards in the trees, guards hidden in the dirt and guards placed everywhere around the tent.

 

The riders escorted the hooded figure to the entrance of the tent and that is where their paths separated. The three riders stayed outside and the hooded somebody went inside.

 

Inside of the tent there was a table with enormous amounts of food and drinks on it. There were decorations over decorations and most importantly there were two thrones, thrones that usually only Heda is allowed to posses. Sitting on these thrones were no other than Queen Nia and Ontari, who is rumored to be Queen Nia’s daughter.

 

The hooded figure stops just a few feet away from the two women and bows to them.

 

“We’ve been expecting you,” Nia voices. “I was informed that you have news for me.”

 

The hooded figure ends it’s bow and slowly brings it’s hands up to remove the hood. 

The hood slowly but surely leaves the person’s head. Titus. 

 

“Indeed.” Titus assures the Queen while he can feel Ontari’s eyes piercing his body. “Our beloved Heda, imprisoned your son, Prince Roan.”

 

“Oh, did she?” The queen suspiciously asks.

 

“Yes she did, I came to tell you that she imprisoned him for no valid reason and that before his imprisonment she bribed him to search Wanheda and hand her over to her, so that you could not get a hold of her.” Titus explains nervously, making wild gestures with his hands.

 

Nia is still very suspicious but Titus has never betrayed her before and right before she is about to say something Ontari takes the word. “And why would you tell us such a thing, Fleimkepa.” Ontari questions Titus’ every word.

 

Nia’s focus snaps to Ontari and she doesn’t seem too happy with the comment that her protege just made. “I think Titus knows where his loyalties lie, Ontari.”

 

Ontari nods but is still questions the Flamekeeper’s every move. Why would the Commander’s most trusted subject do such things? She asks herself.

 

“I would highly suggest you come to Polis with me to free your son, ai haiplana,” Titus comments.

“Especially because you are this close to Trikru border as of now. We would be in Polis in less than one day.”

 

The Queen and Ontari exchange looks nods simultaneously. “I will have a horse ready for you when we leave.” Nina says to Titus.

 

Titus bows one more time, puts the hood back on his head and then leaves the tent, leaving a whispering Queen and Ontari behind.

 

* * *

 

He’s been on his feet for days now, they hurt but he can still keep pushing through. They’re in the middle of nowhere right now so neither he nor anyone else would profit from him stopping now. He is wondering how Jaha and his two avid followers are not complaining about any blisters or discomfort. Walking for days can’t just not phase you. 

 

Jaha, Otan and Gideon are leading the group back to their desired destination, Arkadia. Murphy and Emori are keeping their distance but never lose sight of Jaha and the other two.

 

“I have a suggestion,” Murphy says softly so that no one besides him and Emori can hear it.

 

“And what might your suggestion be?” Emori asks, smiling.

 

“I think that we should leave,” He suggests.

 

“And why would that be?” Emori asks again.

 

“Well, let’s face it, I don’t give a crap about Arkadia, Jaha or The City of Light. These people can all go float themselves,” Murphy explains.

 

“But I give a as you call it crap about Otan,” Emori argues.

 

“Otan and Jaha seem to get along just fine, so let them do their City of shining bullcrap thing and let us do our thing by just taking off and finding something else.” Murphy says. “I think I know a place.”

 

Just when Murphy finishes his sentence, Jaha and his followers stop walking. Murphy only now realises that Otan is wearing a backpack that he has seen somewhere before. 

 

“You know a-“ Emori wants to speaks but Murphy cuts her off right away.

 

“Shhhh. I’ve seen that backpack before, the one on your brother’s back. I swear I have seen it before,” Murphy whispers to Emori.

 

“I don’t know anything about the backpack itself, I just know that Otan is carrying it all the time, he won’t let go of it,” Emori throws out there. “It could have something to do with the sacred symbol. That is carved into it.”

 

“What does the sacred symbol look like, Emori?” Murphy demands while not letting the backpack out of his sight.

 

“It’s a curvy line, which connects at it’s end and it’s beginning.” She explains while kind of drawing the symbol into the air.

 

Murphy knows the image, he knows what the sacred symbol looks like and he’s seen it before. Jaha handed him the chip to the City of Light in the bunker and it had that very logo carved into to it. 

 

Murphy turns towards Emori so that he is standing right in front of her and then he reaches into his jacket’s pocket. The chip is placed between his fingers; it shimmers light blue. He shows it to Emori so that neither Otan nor Jaha can see it. “That is the sacred symbol, right?” 

 

Emori nods.

 

“Did Jaha ever offer you something looking like this?” Murphy asks her.

 

“No, he didn’t. Why?” Emori’s head is filled with questions. She doesn’t know how John knows about the sacred symbol and what this octagon shaped thing in his hands is.

 

“Good,” He seems very relived but then another thought come to mind. “Wait, what about Otan, did Jaha ever offer him one of these?”

 

“I don’t know, John.” Emori replies still in confusion, she doesn’t know what the hell is going on but she sure as hell wants to find out. “Until 5 seconds ago, I have never even seen such a thing. What is happening?”

 

He puts the back into his pocket to make sure he is not going to lose it.

 

“I’ll explain later, for now we have to get that backpack and we need to leave.” Murphy says before turning back around to see that the three men are kneeling on the floor with their eyes closed. The backpack is laying next to Otan.

 

“My first idea was to snatch the backpack and run but now I think we’d be better off with sneaking over there, snatching it carefully, sneaking into the woods and then make a run for it.” He says.

 

“I have hear better strategies but I don’t think that we can come up with one before they stop doing whatever this is,” Emori jokingly says.

 

“As much as I love sarcasm, this is not the right time,” John answers.

 

Murphy takes the lead; he is approaching the men slowly. One for in front of the other, Emori is following right behind him. They are almost at the backpack when Murphy accidentally step onto a branch and it breaks beneath his weight. The noise didn’t seem to affect the men in anyway. 

 

They made it. Murphy reaches for the backpack and all of a sudden he feel a cold grip around his wrist. “And what exactly do you think you are doing?” The man whom the hand that is gripping Murphy’s wrist asks, Otan.

 

“Saving this godforsaken earth from idiots like you,” Murphy snaps and punched Otan with his left fist. Otan falls to the floor and stays there, hopefully. 

 

Murphy grabs the backpack and brushes the dust off of his clothes as he stands up from his crouching position. “I’d suggest we ru-“

 

“Hand over the backpack, John,” Jaha demands while reaching for the backpack.

 

Murphy turns around only to lay eyes onto a captured Emori. Gideon, the gigantic man, is chocking her, her feet aren’t even touching the ground anymore.

 

“Let her go or I’ll destroy the bitch in the red dress here and now.” Murphy yells.

 

“Give me back what’s mine and the girl is free to go.” Jaha replies calmly.

 

Emori is fighting for air, she is suffering. Emori is the last person John cares about on this goddamn planet, he can’t let her die. Jaha can not kill another person he cares about. 

 

“Fine. Your imaginary friend is yours.” Murphy spits out and throws the backpack in front of Jaha’s feet. 

 

He rushes towards Emori and catches her before she collapses onto the ground. 

He lifts her up and runs into the woods with her, no matter how exhausted he is he knows he has to get away from Jaha and his minions.

 

* * *

It is the first time Clarke left her room since she was taken to Polis. She is walking through the streets of Polis and admires its beauty. She remembers Lexa inviting her to Polis when they held Finn’s funeral, it was the day Lexa opened up to her about Costia and about love being weakness. Clarke catches herself dwelling on the past as she is walking through Polis. She sees a little terrace and decides to climb the stairs that lead up to it. 

 

Clarke stands on the terrace leaning against the railing, then she spots Roan heading towards her, two guards behind him.

 

“If that isn’t Prince Roan of Azgeda honouring me with his presence once again,” Clarke sarcastically spits out.

 

“It’s nice to see another fellow prisoner wandering around,” Roan’s comeback just as sarcastic.

 

“Who’s fault is it again that we are both prisoners here?” Clarke aggressively spits out as Roan is leaning onto the railing besides her.

 

“Relax, Wanheda. I am here to help both of us,” Roan states. “The Commander, promised that she would lift my banishment from all Trikru lands, if I delivered you safely. She broke our deal. Now I am here to establish a new one with you.”

 

“Oh, are you?” Clarke rolls her eyes.

 

“If we make a deal you and I can both go home,” Roan explains.

 

“I am already going home,” Clarke replies and turns around so that she can leave.

 

“If you go home now then you won’t have a chance to get what you really want,” Roan says and grabs Clarke’s wrist.

 

“And what is it that I really want?” Clarke yanks her wrist loose.

 

“You want revenge, I’ve been told what she did to you at the mountain and when that hood was taken of your face I saw it in your eyes. You wanna kill her,” Roan seems to be provoking Clarke.

 

Clarke looks at the guards that brought Roan to her, they seem to be untouched by the words Roan just spoke. He just talked about killing the commander and the guards aren’t doing anything about it. Clarke finds this very strange.

 

“You want her dead, too…” Clarke realizes and is about to accept the offer.

 

Roan nods briefly.

 

“So, kill her yourself,” Clarke snaps and turns to watch the streets.

 

“I can’t get as close as you can,” Roan explains.

 

Clarke is listen very carefully to Roans words.

 

“You’ll find a knife in your room, under your bed. I’ve bought enough of the guards to escort you out after you kill her. If you do this Azegda will take over the coalition and the Ice Queen will become a strong and grateful ally of yours.” Roan persuasively talks Clarke more and more into it.

 

“Why would I believe that, from what I’ve heard Ice Nation is the worst of them all,” Clarke answers.

 

“That’s because you’ve been living in Trikru territory and you’ve been talking to Lexa,” Roan tries to defend his nation.

 

“We’re doing this for our people, we’ve suffered at the commander’s hand long enough,” Roan’s final argument wins Clarke over. 

 

Clarke is going to do it; Lexa’s death will be hers.

 

* * *

The throne room is filled with people, ambassadors and guards but the one that should be there to introduce the commander’s entry is missing, Titus.

 

Lexa has had it with Titus and won’t make an effort to send scouts out to look for him, especially not when she is in a hurry.

 

“Rise for your commander.” Indra speaks as the doors to the throne room open up.

 

Lexa struts towards the throne, when she reaches it she turns towards the people and nods. It’s their sign to bow before her. Every ambassador bows before her even though the Ice Nation’s hesitates at first. 

 

As soon as everyone bowed Lexa took a seat and started speaking.

 

“I have called all the ambassadors to come here on this day because I have invited Wanheda and her people to come here so we could thank them for what they did at Mount Weather. Wanheda helped us eradicated our greatest enemy, she ended the reaping, the bloodshed and first and foremost the war.” Lexa tells and is very good hiding the fact that she actually planned a summit that would make Skaikru the 13th Clan in the coalition before Clarke turned down her offer.

 

“Ice Nation will not thank the enemy and will not bow again for a commander who prefers the enemy’s language,” the Azgeda ambassador rises from his seat.

 

“The Ice Nation will do as I say and English is not the enemy’s language. It’s the language ours originated from and it is not to be disrespected, the Mountain may have cast a shadow over us for decades but this doesn’t mean that our ancestors, whom the Maunon and we had in common will be disrespected.” Lexa speaks and rises from her throne. She is not supposed to know that English is not the enemy’s language, she is not supposed to know that they had the same ancestors.

 

Indra puts her hand onto her sword and looks at the Ice Nation ambassador. The ambassador is immediately intimidated and sits back down.

 

“I will say it one final time, tonight we will all come together to thank Skaikru for their actions at the Mountain and if anyone questions my decisions they may speak to me in private,” Lexa says as she is looking at every single ambassador from left to right.

 

The ambassadors know what it means to speak with the commander in private and none of them would ever consider it.

 

* * *

 

Two riders and a messenger are escorting Kane and Abby into Polis. Marcus is mesmerized by all the beauty. The people seem happy, he hasn’t seen any of their people this happy in months. There are children running through the streets, merchants selling their goods, you can even hear laughter. This is not like anything he had ever expected it to be.

 

Abby cannot really focus on the beauty of the city, she is too worried about Clarke, she wants to see her again. Everything else can wait in her opinion.

 

“You can wander around Polis and feel free to have a look at what our beloved merchants have in store,” the messenger informs Marcus and Abby. 

 

“When is Clarke going to be here?” Abby asks nervously.

 

“We will have her escorted to you as soon as possible,” the messenger assures Abby.

 

“Kane!” Marcus turns around to lay eyes on the person calling his name. 

 

“Hello, Indra,” he says and shakes her hand.

 

“Welcome, Chancellor Griffin. I hope you are enjoying the capitol so far,” Indra speaks.

 

“It is truly beautiful. Nothing like I expected,” Abby answers ask she looks around.

 

“I am here to inform you that the commander planned a ceremony for Skaikru tonight,” Indra mentions.

 

Abby is truly surprised because she never even dared to think that the grounders would do something for them.

 

“A ceremony? May I ask what for?” Abby is curious. 

 

“The commander and the twelve clans want to thank Skaikru for their actions at the mountain,” Indra explains.

 

Abby’s stomach twists and turns at any mention of the mountain because it only brought misery upon her, they drilled into her bones for bone marrow and once that was over her daughter couldn’t live with what she’s done at the mountain so she left her behind and everyone else behind.

 

Abby swallows hard and forces a smile onto her face. “We will happily attend the ceremony.”

 

* * *

He’s sitting somewhere in the forest, somewhere on earth, he has no idea where they are but he knows where they have to go but before they move any further Emori has to regain consciousness.

 

He can hear birds chirping and feel the wind blowing, it makes him happy because he never though he would experience the earth ever in his life. 

 

Emori starts waking up and coughing. “Well, that didn’t go as planned.” Emori sarcastically coughs.

 

“You could say that,” Murphy replies. “Are you ok?” 

 

“I’m fine, John,” Emori smiles as she sits up. “Just a little out of breath."

 

Without any warning Emori gets up and wants to start walking, Murphy is confused. “Where are you going?”

 

“I am guessing you mean, where are we going,” Emori says and turns back around.

 

“Emori we can’t just continue walking after you’ve almost been strangled to death by the Hulk,” Murphy answers.

 

“I don’t know who the Hulk is but I am positive I can continue walking to the safe place you said you knew,” Emori reaches for John’s hand to help him onto his feet.

 

Murphy seems very concerned because he saw how Gideon chocked the last essence of breath out of Emori, he doesn’t want her to pass out again or worse. “Are you sure?”

 

“As sure as I could possibly be,” She reassures him and they start heading deeper into the woods.

 

//////////

 

“Wait a second… You didn’t get the backpack?”, Emori notices.

 

“Technically I did but then you almost died so I decided to save you and think of a Plan B,” Murphy modestly says. “And by Plan B, I mean Last Resort.”

 

“Sounds promising,” Emori chuckles.

 

“In all seriousness though, we have to get to the drop ship or rather The Ark before Jaha and his people do,” Murphy says.

 

“Drop ship?” Emori questions.

 

“The drop ship is the thing I came down from space in, it must have looked like a shooting star to you but nope, it was just me and 99, well 100 'cause Bellamy Blake decided to shove his ass onto the ship, kids falling down from space to test if the earth is survivable, which in my opinion is relative,” Murphy explains.

 

“Ah ok,” She acts like she understands everything he just said when in reality she doesn’t. “Back to the backpack, why do you want it? Why does it have the sacred symbol on it?”

 

“The backpack is the City of Light and, as offensive this may sound right now, your sacred symbol is a corporate logo.” He says.

 

“Well, the last time I check a city was something where buildings and other things are located and not a backpack,” Emori sounds worried.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you everything about this because you’ll most likely not believe me. To your ears it would sound like a fairytale,” Murphy states.

 

“How about you give it a try and I’ll see if I understand it,” Emori suggests and smiles.

 

“Ok so, in space we were a lot more advanced than you guys are down here. Basically we had technology, electricity and what not but before all of these privileges were reduced to space only they were present on earth and your ancestors actually had these things too. The City of Light was created down here on earth, somewhere around where you and Jaha got me out of the bunker, the City of Light is an artificial place meaning it is also something that has something to do with this whole technology thing and the City of Light has something like a commander, like you do, its commander is called A.L.I.E and it’s A.L.I.E’s fault that the earth was erased because she thought there were too many people. Meaning that A.L.I.E, the woman contained inside of the City of Light backpack is no good. Remember the octagon shaped thing I showed you earlier?”

 

Emori nods and clearly has a hard time understanding all of this.

 

“Well, this is what your brother, Jaha and the other giant dude swallowed. If you swallow it A.L.I.E controls you and she can see and hear everything you see and hear. This is how she manipulated your brother and the other two into wanting to go back to Arkadia, they want the people there to swallow these things, I still have to find out why she wants to do that but I’m guessing it’s not serving any good purpose,” Murphy thinks about what he just babbled and realizes how stupid it sounded and how discontinued it was.

 

Emori swallows. “What?”

 

“Ok, long story short, there is a woman inside of this backpack, the woman hates humanity, the woman controls your brother, the woman is up to no good. We need to get to Arkadia before they do, so how about we run in 3-2-1. Now,” John shakes his head and starts running.

 

Emori looks as confused as never before but she starts running never the less.

 

* * *

Clarke entered her room just a minute ago. As soon as she entered she looked under her bed because that is where Roan promised the knife to be. She found the knife and took it. She took it and held onto it as hard as possible, this knife could change everything but at the same time it could also change nothing. Who knows if Clarke would feel better if she killed Lexa, the one who she thought she could love after all this was over, the one who saw her as more than just the inconvenience that fell from the sky. 

 

While Clarke is thinking about everything that happened to her and Lexa in the past few weeks her eyes start to water because she can’t handle the thought of loosing someone close to her again, even if she hates her, Lexa is still the one who understands her. 

 

Clarke is still sitting on the floor leaning against her bed as she hears people coming closer. She shoots up from her position, wipes her tears away and hides the knife.

 

Clarke isn’t facing the door as it opens but she knows who it is and she knows that now’s the time to either take it or leave it.

 

The door closes and now it’s only Lexa and Clarke.

 

“Clarke, your moth-“, is the only thing Lexa can say before a knife is held to her throat. 

 

Clarke is staring into Lexa’s forest green eyes, seldom has she seen something as beautiful. She has to break their eye contact she can’t bear it, she finds something else to look at, her lips. The lips that kissed her, the lips that felt so soft and gentle against her own. She also can’t bear to look at them so she looks at the knife in her hands, held against Lexa’s throat, ready to slice the life out of her. She also can’t bear that sight, she can’t take it anymore. She is breaking, tears rolling down her face.

 

“Remember when you said that the mountain had cast a shadow over these woods for too long and that it ends today?”, Clarke asked Lexa, her voice cracking, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Well, for me it started that day. the mountain started casting a shadow over me that day. I killed all these people for nothing. I know I made you look weak at Mount Weather but still I am the one crying myself to sleep, but still I am the one who despises herself, but still I am the one who can’t bear living with her own people anymore. It is all your fault and you know it.”

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Lexa dares to reply. “I never meant to turn you into this.”

 

Clarke is perplexed, she can’t believe that someone apologized to her. No one ever did that, everyone always blamed her for the things that happened but no one ever apologized or took any kind of blame. Suddenly, the knife drops to floor and Clarke let’s go of Lexa. 

 

Lexa backs away from Clarke and swallows hard before she speaks. “Your mother is waiting for you but before you leave there is a ceremony planned for Skaikru, I’d be glad if you came.”

 

Lexa stared heading towards the door.

 

Somehow Lexa’s apology made Clarke realize that Lexa saved her and tired to make up for her mistakes, she even let her stay in her tower. Maybe the commander has a heart, maybe the commander just made a mistake at Mount Weather by letting her head speak louder than her heart. _Now or never, Clarke thinks to herself._

 

“Lexa, wait,” Clarke said as she gripped Lexa’s wrist.

 

Lexa is shocked because she never even dared to think that Clarke would ever touch her again.

 

“Skaikru is ready to become the thirteenth clan.” Clarke looks at her hand which is holding Lexa’s wrist and her gaze snaps back to Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Then initiation will replace the planned ceremony,” Lexa says.

 

“Before you leave, can you bring my mother here? I have to tell her that we’re becoming the thirteenth clan myself.” Clarke asks.

 

“Of course, I’ll have her escorted to you momentarily,” Lexa replies.

 

Clarke lets go of Lexa’s wrist and watches her leave. As soon as the doors close Clarke takes a deep breath. “Fuck.”

 

* * *

It’s getting dark outside. Everything in Arkadia is calm, which is normal these days. After they defeated the mountain they achieved peace with themselves and the grounders. At least that’s what Skypeople think.

 

If you’re an outsider looking in it is a beautiful sight, a campfire with people sitting around it, smiling, laughing, having fun. Children, the few who survived, playing. Crops growing. Everything seems normal, well the normal the Sky People learned about up there. They only learned about the peaceful things on earth because the last people from earth wanted them to be better, they didn’t want them to start wars or fights, they wanted them to be peaceful. That’s what they are now, calm and peaceful.

 

Everything beside one room is peaceful, in the training room Octavia is aggressively punching the provisionally punching bag that was hung up in there. Whilst punching the bag as hard as she can loud music is busting through the speakers that Raven installed in there.

 

Bellamy is ready to go to his room where Gina is waiting for him, on his way there he hears the music that comes from the training room and immediately goes to check it out because it’s late and no one should be there at this point of time.

 

“O?” He sees his sister violently punching the rack.

 

She doesn’t react or respond.

 

“Octavia!” He yells.

 

She shrieks and jumps because she certainly wasn’t expecting anyone to be there.

 

“What the actual fuck, Bell?!” She yells.

 

Bellamy goes to turn off the music.

  
“What are you doing in here that late?” He asks.

 

“None of your business,” She coolly says. She grabs a towel and wants to walk away from him.

 

“Let’s just say, it’d better be my business instead of anyone else’s because you know you are not supposed to be here this late,” Bellamy speaks as he grabs her shoulder.

 

Octavia just rolls her eyes. “Big brother coming to save me? You can save yourself.”

 

She yanks his hand away from her shoulder and leaves.

 

Bellamy puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head.

 

/////////

  
Octavia is walking through the halls of the Ark towards the exit when Lincoln crosses her way. She wants to pass him but she knows he’s going to approach her.

 

“Octavia, I’ve been looking for you.” He wants to pull her in for a kiss but gets rejected right away.

 

“You can also save it,” She hisses and leaves.

 

Lincoln doesn’t know what to do anymore, Octavia constantly keeps rejecting him and only talks to him when it’s really necessary. Did putting on the Sky People façade really hurt her that much? He just wanted to show her that he can accustom to her people and live with them in peace but what he didn’t realize that Octavia never viewed them as her people, she sees them as the ones who made her live under the floor for 16 years. She sees them as the ones who took her mother, she sees them as everything but her people.

 

* * *

Clarke is in her room staring out of the window to see Polis shining in all its beauty and waiting for her mother to arrive.

 

It truly is beautiful sight, candle and lamps lighting the streets of Polis and seeing all these people, not fighting but getting along and being nice to each other.

 

The doors open and Clarke turns around.

 

“Clarke,” Abby cheerfully speaks as she goes to hug her daughter.

 

Clarke hugs her firmly. “Hey.” She smiles.

 

“I’ve missed you, Clarke,” Abby mentions as she lets go of her.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Mom.” Clarke says. “But I have to tell you something and I know you brought Kane here to so please tell him to come in.”

 

Abby seems really confused at first but then she sees the demanding look in Clarke’s eyes and decides to get Marcus, who suggested he’d wait outside.

 

/////////

 

“Mom, Kane, I told Lexa we would become the thirteenth clan,” Clarke states.

 

“You did what?” Abby and Marcus simultaneously speak.

 

“Yes, I told her we’d become the thirteenth clan because I think it is best to finally get along with the everyone,” Clarke explains. But is that really her real reason?

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Marcus is convinced that this is a good idea.

 

“Is it really?” Abby questions everything.

 

“Yes, Mom,” Clarke nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> i'll make sure to post the next chapter as soon as possible.


End file.
